


The Elevator Ride

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage, Superheroes Getting Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo despised the idea of ever having to need to use the elevator in her building, and still despises it now that she has to. It's just a part of growing old that she'll just have to deal with, however--one that's not so bad since Honey Lemon is always waiting for her when she gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Ride

The first time had been humiliating, agonizing torture, a minor defeat in the grand scheme of things, but one that still left GoGo in a funk for nearly a week afterward.

Now it was just the usual everyday routine: get back from work, patrol, or a call to action, shuffle to the elevator, press the button, and try not to look at the stairs on the side, the ones she couldn't climb anymore without risking straining or pulling something after three steps.

GoGo knew she couldn't keep pounding up and down them to save time forever. But that didn't mean she had to be just fine and dandy now that the time had actually come.

If it was any consolation, she could still handle everything else—biking, kickboxing, superheroing—just fine so long as they weren't going too steeply uphill.

The elevator dinged, and its doors opened wide. GoGo shuffled in as fast as she could, and hit the button for the fifth floor.

That same casual, jazzy tune played the whole way up, unchanged for the past decade she'd been living her. You'd think she'd have learned to tune it out by now, but no. GoGo closed her eyes, engaging in her other daily ritual of wishing very hard that she could shut her ears just as conveniently.

Ding. _“Fifth floor.”_ The feminine, automated voice said.

The doors slid open, GoGo tried her hardest not to bolt out and to the hallway outside in glee—it'd be embarrassing to trip and injure herself not ten feet away from her front door. She walked over to the only one on the floor with the colourful welcome mat and the paper mache cover over the mail slot, pulled out her keys, and opened it.

“Welcome home, mi gatita!”

It was a line she'd heard hundreds if not thousands of times before, yet it never got old or stopped putting a huge smile to her face.

This day, Honey Lemon was just about to set down a tray of freshly baked brownies on the coffee table. GoGo could see the steam rising off of them, and felt that usual sudden, powerful urge to stuff them all in her mouth at once.

But even stronger than that was her need to get back on that familiar depression on the couch cushions. (Wasabi kept saying that meant it was high time to change it, GoGo thought it meant she would never have to worry about getting it just right for her.)

She stopped to give Honey Lemon a kiss, before she slipped around the coffee table, and let herself drop down onto the cushions with a quiet whumph and a happy sigh. Honey Lemon slipped out of her platform heels—she'd never given them up, even after all these years—and curled up on the space beside her, shoulder pressed up to GoGo's, those long legs of hers folded up in front of her.

GoGo casually looped one arm around Honey's shoulders while the other reached over for a brownie to stuff into her face.

There was a part of her that worried she was _too_ quickly turning into _that_ middle aged woman—the one that spent almost her entire time lounging on their seat of choice, never getting up unless it was for the bathroom, a serious emergency, or the odd impulse to stand up, walk, and get some light exercise—or just exchange the couch for their bed.

It was only a matter of time, however—GoGo of all people knew that she was a projectile that had long reached its apex, and was now well into the downward curve of its parabolic arc. But you know what? If it meant she could spend more time at home, eating brownies while she cuddled on a couch with her wife, maybe retiring finally retiring from the superhero business wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
